Forbidden, Melanie
by IcyJade2007
Summary: GUESS WHO'S BACK! Melanie is the Joker's daughter, a killer, a monster, Princess of Pain and Panic... But all it takes is one day to change everything... And to fall for Boy Wonder. Rated T for swearing. Robin/OC
1. Prolouge

**Forbiden, Malenie.**

Prolouge

* * *

_Author's note: This takes place in "The Batman" Universe, like where the Joker has long green hair and the Riddler is emo. Anyway, read and review!_

* * *

"Shush Mel! Do you want him to hear us!"

The girl looks up at her older sister, confused. Where is she taken her? Mommy and daddy? Is this where the butterflies her older sister had told her about taken them?

"Mel, com'mon, here."

The brunette waves her six year old sister to a bush in front of an abandoned amusement park. The smaller one takes her sister's hand and starts to weep.

"I want Mommy and Daddy back! Why did the butterflies take them away when they were seeing the movie?"

"Shhh, Mel, the butterflies don't bring people back."

"Why not?"

The older sighed, this one was too small to understand murder. They had orphaned a month ago, and since then the older had been planning revenge.

She was - to say the least - _inspired _by this new "Batman" appearing on the telly.

"The butterflies loved Mommy and Daddy, so they took them."

The younger wheezed, "Will the butterflies take you someday?"

The older looks at her kind of strange. "Maybe, Mel. Not sure. Let's go." They start to walk into the park.

"The Joker's Palace. That sounds scary." The younger whispered as she grabbed the end of her skirt.

"I guess Mel. Com'mon. We're gonna get 'em..."

The two sneaked in (distracted for a couple second by teddy bears, until they blew up).

The Joker grinned on top of his fun house. He grins a toothy grin and picks his toe. Finally! Some fun around here! The Clown prince of Crime rubs his hand together and licks his blood-red lips, "Oh, why looky here! A trooper and her mini-me!" He jumps off his ledge. No one intrudes his palace.

The older brunette carries two squirt guns full of home-made acid (vinegar, pool-cleaning stuff, and different spices) and gives one to her sister. "Careful! Aim at him and squirt only at him!"

The younger nods, crying again. She glances up, and her little heart felt as if it was going to fry.

They scream as the Joker lands smack in front of them. They both quake in fear. He's so much scarier in person then on TV... His one wild red eye furious at the intruders, while the other one is happy and excited for some fun.

He slicks his wild green hair back and grins, "So... You two kiddys heading anywhere?"

"Only to take you to the slammer!" The taller girl says, aiming and firing the squirt gun.

"Ooo... I'm so scared- AAAAAAHHHH!" The Joker yelps when the acid hits his red eyes.

"Why YOU LITTLE!" the Joker screamed and whipped out a can and sprayed it at the teens face.

The little one read, "Joker's Laughing Gas."

The-six-year-old's face dropped when her sister started laughing uncontrollably. It was a mad cackle, not a giggle, and it freaked the younger blond out. Just as her laughing was about to stop, her face was stuck in an ear-to-ear grin. All her teeth were showing. Her eyes was watering. It wasn't a funny grin, it wasn't happy...

It was sick.

The girl dropped her gun and ran over to her sister. But, it was too late, her eyes glazed over and the butterflies took her away.

The six year old was angry. Very, very angry. She ran over cotton candy stand. She ripped a cardboard stick off and, like a knife, threw it at the murderer. Just like her sister had taught her too. He dodged it, and the thirty seven other pegs. They stuck to the wall, flaming.

"Whoa, girl... Calm down! You could hurt yourself!" The Joker shriek/laughed for a while the younger sobbed.

"Aw, pipsqueak." he said, towering over her, "You've got potential. Com'mon, be my Joker Jr. HEEEEEEHAHAHAH!" The girl looked up, terrified at this strange man. He leaped with the girl in his arms, and crashed into his Fun House. "Say, what's your name, anyway?"

"M-Melanie, uh, Smith."

"Hm, I think your villain name should be JessDer, whatdaya think?"

"Uh, um..."

"Perfect! I'm going train you to be as lethal as me! Hehaha!"

But Melanie wasn't paying attention. She had wondered to the window, where her sister's corpse lay.

The last glimpse she ever had of her sister was her being carried away into a black car by a muscular man in a black outfit and strange mask...

* * *

_A/N: Copyright: "The Batman." DC Comic/WB Kids_

_Ok, so if this story gets at least five reviews, I'll update it. So if you like it, tell your friends, tell your enemies, tell your neighbors, tell your boss/teacher, tell your dog, tell your potatoes, (ha ha, sarcasm). So please review! _


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

_AN: Whoa, people reviewed it! Whoo! Ok, here's (as promised) chapter one!_

* * *

"Hey Batty! Catch me!" The Joker laughed as he dove off the building. He crashed into Batman, but the caped crusader kicked him in the chest. Joker landed on a ledge, and Batman swung from a telephone wire to meet him. "Can't catch me, Battsy!" Joker laughed as he slapped Batman and leaped into the cool night air.

On top of the bank hidden was a now fourteen year old Jess Der watching in awe.

The Joker used his feet to hang onto the wire connecting Gothem City's bank, clutching huge sacks of money. He flung the bags to his girl, Harley Quinn, who grabbed them eagerly. Batman swooped up and punched Joker off. The latter kept falling, waving "Good Bye!" to Batman. Joker winked at his adoptive daughter, and she snuck down the streets. Trying not to make her purple skirt and lime green leotard with matching leggings noticeable, she hid in the shadows of an alley way between an apartment complex and the bank. Meanwhile, Joker kept falling, until the Batman flung an object from his utility belt at him.

The ropes instantly tied the Joker up. The criminal hit the ground with a THUD! Harley Quinn dashed off with the sacks of money, leaving her love and Jess behind.

Of course, that was the plan. Take the cash and dash.

Jess stared in awe. Not in her father, but in this wonderful crime fighter known as Batman.

She leapt down onto the street where her father lay. He growled, "Get me out of here!"

She nodded, pulled a throwing knife out of her hot pink jacket, and cut the ropes. "Thanks, Jess." he sneered and started running. Jess sighed, threw a knife behind her at the police man. It didn't strike him, but it knocked the gun out of his hand.

This life was hers. Party all day, rob all night, and repeat. Maybe have a drink now and then, invent some new weapon for her abusive father, and relax. She didn't have to worry about school, because Harley taught her Math and Science. Harley said she was pretty good, and had a high IQ, whatever that means. Jess counts on her fingers as she leaps from window ledge to window ledge. Oh yeah! She would've been a Freshman in High School by now, if she had gone to school.

Now, she was running on top of the buildings. "Pfft!" she grinned, "These buffoons couldn't catch me if they tried!" She flipped back her blond streaked with neon green hair tied up in two braids back and threw three more knives down at the police. She smiled grimly as the knives whizzed down to claim their victims. The knives just missed their skin and pinned them onto the ground.

"What can I say?" Jess mumbled aloud to herself, "I can't kill them. If I had to, I would've used a gun." she looked down at the bulge in her jacket that held the weapon, "I can't kill someone with a knife. Like, a gun shout is pa- dead. A knife stab is more like pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain dead."She kept running. She leaped eight feet across to the apartment building's roof. She glanced down at the struggling officers back there who couldn't even lift the lightest stab in the ground. "Too many trips to the doughnut shop?" She yelled down at them and giggled madly, too silly to be scared.

That's where she stopped dead.

Towering over her was the Batman himself. He was dark and quiet, and had a frown on so terrifying she quivered a little bit. But, that could've been just her nerves shaking with giddiness.

Oh, yes. Melanie's hero besides her dad. In fact, screw her dad _Batman _was her hero. She admired his skill, courage, and the ability to hide in the shadows. She adopted that skill of hiding from this guy.

The Batman lifted her up by her collar, "Where is he?" he growled softly.

"Heh heh," Melanie giggled and twiddled her fingers, "A-across town by n-now,_ Batman_." She whispered "Batman" with a fan girl attitude, like it was an honor he would be talking to her. She gingerly rubbed her palm against his chest. She mumbled, "Heh heh, muscles..." Batman shoved her away with an "Ugh." sound and lept down. Jess sighed dreamily. It was her dream to be in the presence of Batman, let alone talk to him!

"Ugh, wait until Joker finds out _I _told Batman where he was! Drat!" She stomped her foot. The white lace around her sneakers flew off into the night Another beating. What would it be this time? A smack with his clammy hand? A kick with his scummy feet? An attack from the hyenas? Well, that wasn't _so _bad. She'd tamed the cats a while ago. She named them (csinos* and ennivaló*) and even fed them extra bread sometimes.

She started to run again, but then started to walk, prolonging the journey. No need to arrive when he was at his peak of anger. Let him cool down a bit, let Harley give him a drink and let him watch TV before he exploded.

* * *

"MELANIE! YOU ARE THE BEST MINION I EVA HAD!" The Joker took Mel in his arms and squeezed her tight. "UGH!" She screamed when she her breathing stopped.

"Sorry." He sneered. She rolled her eyes, but winced when Joker threatened to slap her.

"But... Why are you proud of me, sir?" Melanie hated calling him "Sir", but it was the way she talked if she didn't want to get bitch slapped.

"Because, _Mel,_" He grinned that gap toothed, yellow teethed grin, "You sent Batman in the wrong direction!"

"I, I did Sir?"

"Yeah!" Joker smiled and jumped into his scummy comfy chair, and said to her, "I was on the other _other _side of town! You sent Battsy miles away!" Then he started laughing. Melanie half smiled, bowed a bit, and tried to run to her room because she knew what time it was...

"Mr. Jay hon, it's time f'er training." Harley giggled as she strutted over to the pair. "Don't keep her too long, Harley." Joker said as she dragged Mel by her collar across the scummy floor. Mel had her arms folded and legs crossed. She _hated _training. Especially since Harley didn't pay any attention to realize she could throw a knife at Battsy's . A mile away. While he was moving. If she was blinded. With a _butter knife. _

"Bye sweetheart," The Joker said, "Be back in time for dessert!" He winked.

"Gotcha puddin'." She winked back.

Melanie hated it when her parents used code to talk dirty. Like Melanie didn't know what they were talking about. Melanie stood up because she getting her uniform dirty, and ecause Harley was started choke her. "Now, aim those knives and throw!" Harley giggled. They approached the training field as Harley bounced away for an iced tea.

Melanie looked at the crate. It had twenty knives on it. She fingered the weapons lovingly and picked one up by its handle. She traced her finger up the blade, so sharp it looked like it cut through anything. She took a deep breath, aimed at the human figures and threw the knives at the most fatal points, the forehead, chest, stomach, and neck. She didn't even scratch any of the material. She picked up ten more hot pink knives with glittery blades and aimed again. She imagined the figures being Joker. Harley was ok, because she helped Melanie bandage her serious wounds when Joker attacked her. Anyway, Melanie shoved that image out of mind, cleared her mind of nothing but happy thoughts, and threw the knives. She hit the exact dot every time, flawlessly. She grinned at Harley - waiting for a compliment - but her foster-mom wasn't looking. She was cooing to a picture of Joker. Again.

"Whatja just look at me for one time!" Melanie shrieked and threw a knife at her. The knife took the picture and pinned it on the wall. Harley looked at it in shock and then looked back at Melanie, who was storming back to her room.

"Wow, Puddin' will be happy with her progress!" Harley said aloud as she tried to pull the knife from the wall. "Ooo he'll be so proud!" She paused, then said, "Of _me_! I'm the one who trained her, right?

* * *

Dick looked up lazily from his birdarang he's been throwing back and forth for the past ten minutes.

"Babs, I'm bored." He wined. He really didn't think complaining would help anyone, but complaining to Babs always helped a bit. It was fun annoying her.

"Well, Boy Blunder, if you were in AP math like I am, you would be doing homework!" Barb looked up from her textbook for a second and then smirked at Dick.

"Ha ha, miss genius. At least I did better then you in gym! I ran the mile in _five minutes!_"

"It's only a minutes faster then me." Barb mumbled, then smirked. The poor boy was bored, and she had all weekend to do math. Her studies could always wait.

"Com'mon, bet I can do more laps then you!" Barb laughed as she flipped to the training area with Dick shouting and following suit.

The two had been fighting robotic goons for about an hour before Batgirl said to Robin, "Ever wonder what being a superhero _and _in a relationship will work out?"

"Huh. Never thought about it. I'm guessing it would be hard. It's hard enough balancing school _and _crime fighting." Robin replied, whipping his forehead with a cool rag, "Why?"

"Well..." Batgirl said, looking up and smiling. "There's this really hot guy in my class named Niall, and I think he likes me!" She squealed and opened the door labeled GYM.

"That's nice." Robin responded and kicked a dummy in the chest. The pair had moved from the training lab to to the manor's gym, where dummies of different villains were held. Robin loved kicking the bad guys buts without them fighting back. It was just easier that way.

"Thanks for your _enthusiasm!_" Batgirl smirked and turned on the treadmill.

"Sorry." He muffled, then drank a bottle of water.

"So... Any... Girls... Interesting?" Batgirl huffed as she turned the treadmill up from _Calorie Burner _to _Calorie Crematory_

"No." Robin said, sadly. It was true, all the girls that were considerable were taken. Or just not interested in him. He sighed. One of the last man-to-man talks he had with his real father was about girls... Robin fingered the R on his uniform and then tried to push the painful memory out of his mind. Falling... Falling falling falling. They fell... They broke... Úgy estek ... Törtek ...

"Bum... mer." Batgirl gasped in between syllables and waking Robin from his awful daydream.

"Whatever." Robin put the staff away and threw off his sweaty gloves. He needed a cookie. Alfred's cookies always made him feel better. But, he would never tell anyone that... "Hey, I-I think I'm done for today."

"Oh well," Batgirl said stepping off the treadmill and smirking at Dick, "You still haven't ran as many laps as I have."

* * *

Hungarian Translations:

csinos = Cute

ennivaló = Cuddly

Ugy estek = They Fell

Tortek = They Broke

* * *

**Read = Reviews**

**Reviews = Happiness**

**Happiness = Writing**

**Writing = More Chapters! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! Well, I got typing and here we are. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Batman was in a pickle.

Literally, the Joker created a giant pickle for a trap and stuck him in it. Batman was reaching for his utility belt when he the Joker laugh, "Hey battsy, I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you. This here snack will turn you into pickled Bat!" Then cackling. Batman winced as the acid burned his hand because he had moved. The pain was almost too much to bear. He felt as if someone dipped his hand in gasoline and lit him on fire. This was an amazing trap, never mind the fact that the whole place reeked like a deli.

Harley laughed in the background, and then tried to flirt with "Mistah' Jay." Then, Batman heard a shove and someone fall. Fool, that Harley. Joker doesn't - pretty sure he _can't_ - love anyone except himself. But, as always, love blinds people. Poor Harley.

Now, he could hear plans to kill him. He could hear the Joker grunt a bit and could only assume he had one huge murder weapon on him. Batman gulped.

No, he wasn't scared for himself. But scared for Dick. If Bruce died, who would take care of him?

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the trap, Melanie (dressed as Jess Der) was hiding in the shadows from her father. "Now, now Jess, you know what you have to do... We planned this ourselves!"

Melanie shook her head no. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to do what her father asked her... No matter what the consequence was! "No! No! I won't!" She whispered so low only Joker could hear. His face turned angry. "Melanie I told you for the billionth time this day! You gotta do it! All our troubles will be over!"

"No! I don't... I can't kill 'em..."

"Batman has been our enemy for years, now come on!" Joker cracked his knuckles, "Or else."

"NO!" Melanie shouted, a little too loud for her and Mister Jay's liking. She wiped a tear away, smearing her white face paint. Joker sighed aggravated. "Fine. I'll do it." He glared at Melanie. If looks could kill, Melanie would've been brutally murdered. He commanded a henchman to make Melanie watch what he was going to do. He pulled out a slender ax out of his minions hands. "Don't even let her blink!" The Joker ordered. He knew that she loved Batman more then him. Well, now she was going to pay. Her father (not blood, but father enough) needed to be the one she admired most. He looked behind him and said, hoping to scare the fangirl out of her, "Now Batman will die, Jess. And you will watch every moment of it- Hey! Where's she'd go?" The henchmen scratched their heads.

"Well don't just stand there like idiots, find 'er!" Joker screamed. Batman could hear him clearly. Joker! He had wanted a young girl - he assumed the high pitched crying voice was a girl around Barbara's age - to kill someone? He knew the Joker was despicable, but not this despicable...

The henchmen searched and searched, but couldn't find her anywhere in the shadows. The Joker mumbled, "Damn mutt. I'll deal with her later. Oh well, I've got exterminating to do... I've got a _bat _problem!"

He lifted the ax over his head and inched closer to Batman's trap. He giggled a bit to himself. The perfect trap... He would never see it coming!

Batman did hear footsteps - the pickle made things fuzzy, but not sound proof - coming. His time was up... Alfred take good care of Dick-

Joker grinned. This was it, wow, he can't believe he's actually gonna do this... He aims the ax and-

A knife appeared out of nowhere and knocked the ax out of his hand. "Jess Derrr...!" He growled. Yup, this punishments going to be severe.

"Hrumph." Joker grunted as Harley yelled for Jess, "First day I allow her in the open and she disappears. Then, she attacks me. She got that trick from Battsy! Well, I'll show him!" Joker mumbled as he clicked the gun.

* * *

_Com'mon, Robin..._

Batman was dieing for a gulp of air... A teensy swallow... There was no air in here and his air capsule was almost done. He couldn't reach for another one, because he moved the acid would kill him. His chest burned from lack of oxygen and from the acid because he had to move to breath. He needed air now... Anything, just shoot him now-

"Say your prayers, Joker!" A peppy, hyper, and angry Robin said. Batman half smirked, then regreted it.

"GRRR! Little birdy why do you always mess up ma' plans!" Joker stormed. Batman assumed Robin was using his staff, because he heard the loud and obnoxious clank of metal against metal. Batman felt slightly relieved. This is one of the times he didn't mind having a side kick. Make that two sidekicks. He heard the peppy voice of Barbara as well as the battle cries of Dick. Even though he probably could've gotten himself out of this mess without their help, still... And Batman thought he was going to snap Joker's neck. He looked up as Robin's staff sliced through the trap.

* * *

Melanie looked from the shadows of the corner of the Fun House. Ha, stupid Bimbozo couldn't find her all the way up here where only the spiders roam. Kill Batman! What was her father thinking? She can't kill anyone... She's too weak. She was dressed up, but she really hated her costume Joker made her wear. She threw off he r lace around her neck, hands, and feet. Then, she rolled up her leggings. That better... She kept the fingerless leather gloves on because it offered a little protection from the knife tips.

Oh no! She covered her eyes as Joker aimed the gun at her hero and expected the boom... At least a shot would be quicker then an ax... But instead she heard a glass shatter.

She leaned a little bit and looked curiously at this new boy dressed in green, red, and yellow. His raven hair was slicked back except for two pieces that fell cutely (Is that a word?) in front of his domino mask, concealing his eyes. He had a "R" stitched to his outfit. Melanie wondered what that meant. There was also a girl on the team, but Melanie wasn't really paying attention to her. She was gazed dreamily at this wonder that was taking down her father's goons acrobatically. He was thin, muscular but not too muscular, and very handsome. She twirled her own strawberry blond hair in curiosity. She's never felt this way before. Whenever she looked the raven-haired boy's way, a burning sensation began in her stomach. She didn't like it at first (It sort'ta hurt in a way), but then loved the ticklish feeling it gave her. She giggled from her ledge on the roof, eyes fixed on the boy.

She watched as he took his staff and sliced the giant snack in which Joker kept Batman hostage. by knocking out a thug about the hit her in the head with a crowbar.

"Thanks, Robin." The girl said.

"Robin." Melanie whispered softly, as if cooing to a small child. "Robin, Batman's sidekick. Huh." She scratched her head, "Now how in Gotham if this going to work out without Father having my head as a trophy?"

The trio was on their way out - they had defeated all of Joker's minions - when Harley stepped a few meters in front of them. "I have no bazooka, no knives, no weapon ah any sort here... Ah well! Here a goes nothin'!" Melanie laughed a bit as her foster mother screamed a cry, armed extended, and running at Batman and friends. Batman had a perfect poker face on, and when Harley was close enough, BOW! Batman extended his arm out, which Harley slammed into. The poor woman went flying right into a shipment of ice cream.

"Ha! That's two scoops of justice, Miss Harley!" Robin sneered. Melanie laughed at the dumb pun. It was _adorable. _Not matter what he did, he did it with style. Melanie laughed at herself, what was she thinking? Father's never in a million bazillion years gonna let her date the side kick of his undesirable #1.

Oh well, he always said she couldn't play with the Hyenas. Pfft, she _named _the cats. Nobody's in charge of her. But, yah know, it's hard not to obey Joker. He scratches her with his filthy fingernails whenever she doesn't. It usually leaves a mark (when he found out she had befriended the pets, he left a scar Melanie's still trying to heal). He claims, "Mel, you _ruin _the fun out of parenting!"

Ooo, now the team's going up against her father. Melanie pulls her hair in anxiousness. She hopes her father gets beat, but then _she'll _get beat after the crime fighters leave. It's "punishment" for not helping him, even though Joker strickly told her to stay hidden and only throw knives.

"JEEEEEEESSS!" The Joker cries as Batman holds him up by his collar.

She sighs. Well - as Harley would put it - here goes nothing...

Melanie (Jess Der now) hopped gracefully down on different boxes to "save" her dad. She runs up to B man, Indian Burns him, and shoves her dad away from the team. All of this took about three seconds, so the shy Jess quickly bounced away to the shadows. She saw B man rubbing his arm, and took her throwing knives out of their slots in her jacket. She planned to chase them out. B man threw something at Joker. She heard the ropes fly and her father get tied up. "Idiot." She mumbled, "Their as loud as your rants and you can't dodge them?"

She fingered the bedazzled knife. No, she can't... What if she misses? No, Mel never misses... She cant throw knives at them! But she's gotta do what she's gotta do, and it wasn't worth letting them go and getting smacked. Besides, she won't hit any of them... She sighed helplessly and aimed her first knife.

"Ooo Robin please forgive me..." She whispered as she threw the first shot just inches from his head.

* * *

Robin and Batgirl look at each other strange. Who is this new girl - Jess was it? - that had taken Joker away from Batman? She was quick, the only they saw of her was a hot pink jacket and a green skirt. "Who was she, Batman?" Robin asked. Batman shrugged, pulled out his gadget, and launched it at Joker. The ropes tied up his target, who fell onto the ground.

"Her name is Jess Der. Dumb pun on 'Jester'." Batman said with no emotion. "The Joker's sidekick. Now that I think about it, possibly his daughter."

"What!" Robin and Batgirl said simultaneously.

"You heard me. But not blood related. I scanned Joker's and Jess's blood." He looked at his team mates, "And they have nothing in common."

"So your saying... he _kidnapped _the poor girl?" Batgirl said, almost heartbroken.

"Hard to sa-" Batman stopped, his eyes squinting. The team heard something wizz by, and a sparkly knife landed inches from Robin's head. He gulped and muttered, "Run!"

The team dodged knives coming at them one at a time left and right. Batgirl said, "It must be the girl!"

"Jess?" Batman said as he deflected a blade with his glove. Batgirl jumped over a another knife and said quickly, "Yeah!"

Batman remained silent and ran to the door. This Jess had possibly saved his life. But why was she throwing knives at them? The knives came one at a time, so the team never knew when they were coming. Batman grabbed one knife coming at him from the left. The knives only aimed at them from their left side. Jess was trying to chase them out, not kill them.

This Jess, Batman decided, was so much a threat as an annoyance.

A final blade landed two centimeters from Robin head. It had a note attached. He took the knife from the wall and put it in his pocket.

* * *

"Melanie. Come here, why don't you?"

"Yes, Father."

"_Sir._"

"Yes, s-sir."

Melanie pored her parents cups of tea and sat down on the floor in front of them. Harley sneered at her, as if she knew what was going to happen. Melanie gulped.

"So I see today you didn't kill Batman. Why?" Joker said, mock disappointed.

"Because..." Melanie twiddled her thumbs. What could she say? The truth? _I didn't kill B man because he's my hero and I hope someday to be just like him and clean up the mess you and Harley made! _Ha! What a joke. Melanie looked up, "Because... Um..."

She had to make up something fast. Joker was glaring at her with more and more spite every passing second.

"Because... I know Batman is your enemy and I know you would want to kill 'em!" She congratulated herself inside her mind. Perfect...

"Nope, it's obvious you didn't think that." Joker said in a high pitched, mock sad voice, "You knocked the ax away from my hand. Why did you do that?" He snarled the last sentence and made Melanie cringe. Now what?

"Well," Joker said, "Harleen told me you would never tell the truth because your scared stiff of me. Correct?"

"Yes, sir." Melanie whimpered.

"Weeeeeell, I'll let it go. You're young, immature, and still have a lot a training. But, you'll have minor punishments this time."

Melanie sighed silently, relieved. A minor punishment was better then a full on beating with a crow bar like she thought of. She had created all of these scenarios for a minor punishment, and was prepared for any punishment. Poisin Ivy bath? She had Aloe Vera in her room. Scratched? She had Neosporin and band-aids in her room, too. Broken arms or legs? She had slings and wraps in her room, also. She was prepared for anythi-

"You're going to attend Gotham High tomorrow."

Anything but _that. _

* * *

**Remember, Reviews = More chapters! Sorry for the slow update. Life kicks ass. Well, till next time \m/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbiden, Melanie. **

* * *

**Hey guys, Oh my God it's about a month since I've updated? yeah that's about right. Wow I'm a jerk xD Well, Here's why:  
A**** couple weeks ago, my computer crashed, deleting every single sticking thing I own. I almsot threw it out the window. But I didn't! I spent every night typing and typing and typing and typing and typing, and now here we are! This won't happen again.  
Promise.**

* * *

Melanie took a deep breath and tightened the strap of her hipster school bag. She thought to herself, "Everyone here is thinking the same exact thing as you... They're all scared half to death to be here."

Well, not really. It was the middle of March.

She took precautions to make sure nobody would recognize her as Jess Der. Instead of long braids, her hair is short, fluffy and wavy locks with no streaks. Her olive skin was showing, and her big aqua eyes were full of fear. She had borrowed some of Harley's old clothes from before she was evil, and put on navy eyeliner with matching eye shadow. Before she started walking to school, Harley said to her in private, "You look beautiful, hon."

And that gave her some encouragement.

She tightened her studded belt around her thin waist. The other girls here are so thin... Melanie wasn't scared about making friends - she doubt she'd have any - but its the questions she's worried about. Almost everyone here attended Gotham Middle School, and knows everyone. There's gotta be curious people here. Ok, she reviewed her lines in her head. _My name is Melanie Smith. I was home schooled all my life. My parent's names are Jack and Daisy Smith. I live in South Gotham. My favorite color is pink. Josh Hutcherson, Taylor Laughtner, and Cory Monteith are hot. I do not have a phone, but I have an e-mail address. It's melaniegirl117 Wohoo!.com. I have two cats, Cute and Cuddly. My favorite subject is Science. My hobbies are Archery, Gymnastics, and Cheerleading. _

Alright, she's totally got this. She studied all the text language last night when received the news. Harley was kind to her. She helped her with her make up and the rules of High School. You might feel... Different about boys this year. Girls will be mean. Boys will be jerks. Football players and Cheerleaders are popular. People with braces and glasses and are pimple faced are not. Popular people and un-popular people don't mix. Mel will be fine because she doesn't have a blemish on her face, straight teeth, and will be a cheerleader. And, she doesn't talk much and is talented. Let's go to High School, Mel!She giggles to herself started walking up the steps into her first day of High School. She flipped her blond hair back, smoothed her purple blouse, and put one sparkly sandal in front of the other.

She pulls open the door, but not before a limo pulls up in front of the school. "Wow," Melanie whispers, "People here are fancy. Maybe I should've worn something besides jeans..."

But she looked at the boy climbing out of the limo. He had greenish blue eyes, black hair, and pointed chin. He had a tan shirt on with brown pants. Well, to be honest, his outfit totally cut down on the glamour of his limo. But, what does she know? She's only read a couple fashion magazines and hours drooling over the book, _What's HOT and what's NOT!_

Mel was surprised she got any sleep last night.

Well, if you count a 45 minute nap at 5 a.m. _sleep..._

There was something about this boy that gave Mel a scary feeling of Daja Vue. His hair... Chin... The way he smirks.

Egh, it's probably the thing Harley was talking about feeling "different" about boys this year.

Yet, she stared at him long and hard. She _knew _this boy somewhere. She knew him!...

"Hey." The boy said as he passed by Mel. "Oh, um, hello." She stuck her hand out and greeted him. He smiled and shook it. "Dick Grayson." He said, "And your name?"

"Melanie, uh, Smith." she said and grinned. She could totally pull this off...

"You new?" he said. Melanie nodded. "I was, uh, home schooled... my whole life."

"Cool. Welcome to Gotham. We should talk more. Say, what homeroom are you in?"

"Um... Hold on... one second." She fished around in her school bag, looking for the paper Harley gave her. She unfolded the paper while Dick waited patiently. "2-B." she answered. Dick smirked and replied, "Same. I guess you don't know your way around here, right?"

Melanie nodded, "I just, erm, moved." Perfect... Mel gave herself bonus points. That excuse is great to explain why nobody's seen her... "Com'mon, I'll show you around." Dick started walking into the school while waving to Mel. She grinned and bounced after him, her blond hair waving the back.

Melanie was starting off pretty good.

* * *

Joker hoped Melanie was starting off pretty bad.

He sighed angrily as he sat in the corner. Harley was singing a tune in the other cell. "Where oh where has my little dog gone, OH WHERE OH WHERE COULD SHE BEEEEE?"

"HARLEY COULD 'JA SHUT UP FER FIVE MINUTES." Joker boomed and pounded the wall with his fist. Oy, enough is enough. Harley squeaked, "Yes Puddin'."

He would call Mel to break him out (like she always did) but she was at school. This was not very well planned out. Because Melanie would be gone for eight hours a day, she couldn't break them out. Joker looked at the positives, Melanie wouldn't fit it there - she's socially awkward - and with the stress of homework...Yeah she'll beg to leave by the end of next week. She'd beg this week, but she makes an effort to prove him wrong. Joker started laughing. No, he was cackling loudly. He has Melanie wrapped around his finger like a ring.

She's way too predicable.

He remembers when he first kidnapped her. No, more like _surprise adoption. _She and her pathetic sister had tried to kill him with their stupid acid. It's her fault his eyes are beat red! He remembers the girls well... Yes very well. Her sister was independent, serious, and fierce. She could kill anyone and anything. He should've kept her instead the six year old. Egh. What are you gonna do. It's not like you bring people back from the dead! Joker started laughing. Then he got up and started pacing the floor, the smooth carpet of Arkum's Cell felt soft against his aching feet. He'll get Mel to rub them after school for exchange for a couple days without a beating.

He goes back to thinking about the Malones. Melanie Malone. That was her name. Joker liked Jess Der much better then _that _awful name. Their parents were both stupid cops! He had blasted them with laughing gas for being too serious. Sheesh, there was only so much serious questions he could take! Jeez, does anyone have a sense of humor these days? Mel certainly doesn't. Pfft. She'll be dead soon enough. Joker grinned. She was becoming less and less of a use to him. She had gained Batman's trust... He checked his fingers. He was counting down the days Mel had left before she screwed something up.

* * *

Melanie was in homeroom sitting in this wooden chair called a "desk" with Dick next to her. The desk had a chair _and _a table connected! It was a wonderful freak of nature. In a way, isn't everything a freak of nature? Mel guarantees she's one.

"Good morning class." The teacher said as he walked into the room, "I am Mr. Rod, your History teacher this year. Now, it's the third trimester, so make it a good one! And class, welcome Melanie Smith to the team. Make her feel _welcome._"

Mr. Rod made a movement that told Mel to stand up. She did slowly and awkwardly. Half the kids weren't even looking, and some boy wolf-whistled.

"JAMES. That was NOT appropriate. Detention."

"But, Mr. Rod don't' be-"

"_Weeks detention. After school."_ He looked embarrassed at Mel, "I'm sorry for _his _behavior. Here's your scheduale, sweetie."

Mel reached for her paper. 1st was Science, 2nd was History, 3rd was Math, 4th was Art, 5th was lunch, 6th was Gym, 7th was Hungarian, and 8th was elective. Melanie decided it would be smart to have Cheerleading as the elective.

Dick leaned over after chatting with his friends, "Hey, do you think we have any classes together? Me and my buds have almost the same scheduale." Mel told him her classes, and Dick responded, "Hey we have lunch, gym and language together. Cool."

"Yes, um, cool."

"I'm taking Track as my elective, how 'bout you, Melanie?"

"Cheerleading," She paused for a second, "And... Mel's just... fine."

"Mel..." Dick opened his mouth to say something, but his buddy tapped him on the shoulder to talk to him.

Melanie sat there for a moment, thinking about this boy. She stared curiously at him. His thick gelled back hair was raven and smooth. A piece from the sculpture fell, a piece right above the eye and bent inward. Mel cocked her head. Dick looked nervous and swept it quickly behind his ear. Melanie half smiled. She defiantly seen him before. The hair, chin and posture. She would figure it out soon.

_Soon.._

* * *

Dick has glanced Melanie's way when she thought he wasn't looking. She was cute, alright. She seems too naive about this whole High School business. His buddy tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Dick, you like 'er."

"Who?" Dick replied, putting the best poker face he could, pretending to not know who his buddy was talking about.

"That girl next to 'yah. Yah gonna ask her out soon?" He smirked and popped his gum playfully. The aroma of bubblegum flavor filled the air Dick was breathing. He coughed and laughed, "Shut up, Dave." Dick lightly punched him in the arm. Dave smirked, " 'kay, 'kay, I see how it is... But _I'm_ your wingman, dude."

"Sure Dave..." Dick rolled his eyes, "I jus' met her like, two seconds ago?"

"She's per'ty Dicky-Bird." His other friend said and hopped on the desk, "Blondie. Dicky's a sucker for blondies... or was it red-heads?"

"Yeah, ok Jim." Dick snorted, "What about that brunette Jen?"

"Ha!" Dave said, tossing a stick from his pack to Dick, "Dumped his ass two weeks after the dance."

The men went "OOOOOOOWCH." after Jim went red as a tomato. Dick glanced over at Mel, who had made a friend herself. Dick smirked... but now that he thinks about it, it might've been a half smile.

* * *

Mel turned around. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Ugh. Can you believe the girls have to take gym! Let Batman save us from dorks like Riddler." Then she blew a raspberry. Mel chuckled, "I kn-know. But I-I'm pretty... athletic. I-I'm taking... Cheerleading. What about, uh, you?"

Just those few words to start a conversation were hard for Mel. She's not used to talking to people beside Mr. Bear.

"Drama. It's _so _fun. Next year you just _have _to take it." The girl paused, popped her gum and said, "Name?"

"Melanie... Smith."

"Sweet name. I'm Devon McPherson." She swept her arm over her forehead, "actress in training and future Broadway _star!_"

Mel giggled. "I'm... uh, future Olympic Gymnast."

"Like Barbara Gordan? She's a junior here. She's going for the Olympics."

"Interesting." Melanie said. Giving herself an imaginary pat on the back, Melanie thought to herself _wow. I'm talking to someone! I may even have a friend..._

But not forever, Sooner or later they would find out she's Jess Der, and be scared stiff to ever talk to her again!

But, egh, let's cross that bridge when we get there.

"So..." Melanie said pathtically to try and start conversation, "How about..." What could they talk about? Mel's mind was racing. Cheerleaders? Nails? Movies? Hot guys? Mel heard herself say something like, "How about those boys this year?"

This pleased the actress. Devon sighed dreamily at the group of guys behind Mel, "Oooo they're soooo howt Mel."

"Um, yes. But Josh Hucherson... is _hot_-er." She said awkwardly.

"True, true, Mel - I can call yah Mel right? - But..." She sighed again, "Dave is _gorgeous."_

Mel glanced over at where the love-stricken Devon was looking at. She was staring lovingly at Dave, who was chewing gum like she was. "I think, er, you too will... _hookup._" Mel stuttered the last word because she was afraid she used it wrong. Devon giggled, "Heh heh heh, Oh Me Gee Mel you're hilarious! I doubt it. But there's always the Spring Fling..."

Mel could almost see the little heart floating upwards from her head to a little bit above Devon, and then popping when Mel said, "So, um, w-what are your... classes? I-I have 1st Science, 2nd History, 3rd Math, 4th Art, 5th lunch, 6th Gym, 7th Hungarian, and 8th elective." Melanie almost gave herself a heart attack. That was the longest string of words she had ever said to someone! Even if she was reading off a paper. Still... She didn't stutter or say 'um' once! She'll give herself a piece of candy later.

"Oh my gosh same!" Devon cheered as she hugged her schedule sheet, "Except I'm not taking... _Hungarian!_ What the hell?"

Melanie shrugged, "It looked... like a cool class. I already know, um, Spanish, French, Latin, and Italian."

"Whoa, someone has _way _too much free time."

"Homeschooled. 'Member?"

"Ok..." Devon looked a bit strange at Melanie. This girl had a case of O.D.D. , but she was a friend and someone nice unlike all the other bitches here. Devon smiled. Melanie seemed nervous about all this, so Devon decided it would be best to take Melanie under her wing, show around, give her some advice.

"Devon, je voudrais être votre ami."

Like not to use French unless it's French class.

"Um...Mel? I don't speak French. I barely know Spanish."

Melanie giggled, "It means 'Devon, I would like to be your friend."

Devon was touched. Nobody had asked her that before. Usaully, it was understood, but being asked it was so... Different. She pretended to think, which made Melanie giggle some more, and after what seemed like a long hard thought, "Challenge accepted. Welcome to my circle of friends."

Melanie grinned. She hadn't dared pulled her cheeks muscles that high in public in years, but it felt proper now. She wanted to stop, but her cheeks stayed in the smile until they burned. And even then - opposed to her Father's lighter burns - it was a happy burning feeling.

* * *

**Alright! Anotheer chapter uploaded!**

**Warning: Don't get used to the happy-go-lucky plot. It goes waaay down hill from here.**

**just in case you forgot, Reviews = More Chapters! **

***Throws Confetti***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well. Daddy made me go to school today. IT. WAS. THE. WORST. DAY. OF. MY. LIFE. Oh sure, things started out great ... But then ... Dick Grayson.

I love him. I hate him. It's like I want to set him on fire, then put him out as quickly as I can.

Anyway, here's what happened:

1st. Period: Science. I will never eat leftover Chinese for breakfast EVER AGAIN. I barfed it all up because we dissected cats today. All I could think about was little Csinos and Ennivaló. How Daddy would rip their guts open and fry them if he found out I loved them so much ... AND IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF RICHARD! He walked in to deliver a note and ... ugh. He looked at me with those small gray eyes and then darted them away, like he hadn't seen me before in his life. And then I realized he was embarrassed to know me. *Bangs head against the table*

2nd : Not so bad. I answered a history question right and got called "NERD." Egh. I'd rather be Nerd then Barf-Girl.

3rd : Math was so freaking awful. Our horrible teacher, Mrs. Sullivan, makes us go up and write on the board. I. HATE. HER. Sooooo much! She's evil! She was probably a toad, witch, or wasp in a past life! She's young, attitude crazy [yet freaks out on us if we answer her with a a slight bit of tone. I will never understand.] Anyway, so today my "father" wrote a note [it was actually me, I know you're a book so you're kinda slow with these things] stating that Melanie is socially awkward, so please could you not have her speak out loud or write on boards. Thank you. Well, I might as well have said, "Kiss my ass."

First, she makes me go up in front of the ENTIRE class and solve TEN words problems ON THE BOARD. I almost cried, but I got them all right. My name is officially "the nerd.". I almost sent a pencil right trough her skull but then my cover would've been blown, not to mention I'd probably loose all my friends. (One. A girl named Dev.) And then, she made me read _in front of the whole class_! I hate her with a burning passion. Maybe dressed as Jess Der I'll kill her in her slee-

Whoa girl. You're a Superhero in training, not an assassin in training.

4th : Despite my awful Math class, Art was pretty fun. I painted a picture of Joker and the teacher hung it up on the board. She let me keep myself anonymous, which made me thrilled. Nobody knew it was me, but they all admired the painting. People said they loved his red eyes the best because they look so real. I have nightmares about those eyes.

5: I hate Mac 'n Cheese. "Daddy" sighed a card stating that we have fanatical problems and I get lunch for free. So, I picked up a plate of the noodles and SPLAT. A person shoved me and the dish went all over my shirt! Everyone stood up and laughed at me. I wanted to vanish. I Pinched myself, trying to convince myself that it was all a dream. None of this was happening ... Not in front of Dick...

Thank _God _for Dev. She had an extra shirt in her locker [it was a costume for her character in "Footloose" so it wasn't that bad. At least it wasn't "Wizard of Oz"] for me. Football team made fun of me, but they would soon regret it.

6th: Gym. Dick is in this class, too. I'm very good at sports, but my arm strength is not that great. Of course, we had tug - of - war today. Of course I was in the front. We lost. I ended up with a mouthful of mud and dirty uniform. Dick was on the winning side. He was laughing.

Next, was to run around the track. I smirked. This was my territory. I started running and I was in first! Nobody even tried to catch up with me. After I started feeling tired, I pictured Daddy was after me with his wild grin, evil red eyes.. A knife at hand swinging after me... Yeah let's just say people who _thought _they could catch up to me didn't. Dick was, again, on the other team. I gazed at him without loosing speed. His hair, his eyes, ooo everything about him was so perfect! I loved the way he smiled, the way he stretched, the way he laughed-

SMACK. I suddenly fell flat on my face. Ow.. I checked to see what in the world happened when I saw a pole right in front of me.

I can't believe it. I ran straight into a pole.

What an idiot! I saw as people passed me smirking. They laughed, pointed, called me weak. I wanted to cry. I wanted to go home and beg Daddy to take me out of there. My world was ending. I looked back at Dick who had his hand over mouth from laughing so hard. I played my lines in my head, "Daddy this was the worst! I won't ever betray you again. I want to be a bad guy and kill Batman for you because I know you don't want too. Daddy please take me out! Plea-"

But I stood up. I blinked back my tears and proved Daddy that I am strong. Run for Harley, because Joker probably has her under some mind control. I got right back up and showed those losers who's boss. ME!

The nurse came to check me out after I had finished [in first! I beat all the other jerks who called me nerd!], and was astonished I had no major injuries. I thought, "Bitch please! If you knew what my father did to me..."

I shuddered while writing this. There's a huge bruise on my forehead and chin. Daddy smiled at them and said, "Well now I don't have to do 'em!" I didn't beg him to leave. I told him it was the best day of my life.

7th: Hungarian. I don't know why I picked that. I should've taken Spanish so I could ace every single test. We took a pop quiz [because I hear Hungarian almost everyday] and got an F. This is another teacher I hate. He's annoying, sarcastic, and treats us like we're idiots. Dick is in the class, and he's the teacher's pet. Blah. He aces every single quiz. I'm starting to think he already knows every speck of Hungarian ...

8th: Cheerleading. Dev covered up my bruises with foundation. It smelled like sickly mint, and it was too light for my skin tone, but somethin's better then nothin'. The other cheerleaders looked at me with snobbish eyes and hateful glares. I knew they would change when they saw me try-out. I signed me up and stood in front of the thirteen girls. They popped their gum and told me to start. A girl turned on the radio and I started doing my gymnastics I learned through a work-out video [that I stole, but let's keep that between you and me.] I was nervous, but then I just pictured Harley watching me. I tumbled, I flipped, I twisted. The girls looked with their eyes wide open. Three girls mounted me, and I posed. I jumped high [one girl said at least five feet!] and sank back while twirling. I forward tumbled and stood up as straight as I could and extended my arms out right in front of the captain. I smiled my brightest and hoped for the best.

She was blond [of course] and very blue eyes that could change from the color of ice to the ocean in the Bahamas in about two seconds. The ice melted right away and she squealed, "OH MY GOSH girls we are _SO _gonna win this year's competition! I heard it's in Florida!" The girls squealed about hot guys and the beach, about getting a tan and a tattoo. I coughed quietly. The captain turned around casually, flipped her hand at me and said, "Oh yeah, you're in. And ... pull down your top a little! This is a _cheer squad _not a _chastity rally. _I blushed and looked down. I pulled the half shirt down to reveal a teensy but bit of cleavage I forgot I had.

The football players wolf whistled and asked for my number. I denied. "Back off!" I had said, "_Jocks_ don't date _nerds _remember?"

They stood there, mouth wide open, as I skipped back to my squad. I laughed my bubbly laugh and told Sarah what happened. Sarah's a tall red head who told Rebecca [the captain] to add me on the team. She's really nice and asked for my e-mail. Finally a popular friend!

School ended, and Dick got picked up in his limo again. I walked home [a mile journey]. I stole a cookie from the kitchen really sneaky and dashed up to my room to write this. Diary, thank you for hiding from Daddy so well. Keep up the good work!

Love,

Melanie.

* * *

"What 'yah got there, Puddin'?"

Melanie jumped and threw the book under her pillow. "Uh, nothin' Harley!" She pulled up the covers.

"How was school? Me 'n Mistah Jay got lock'd up. Took a'while, but we're ouwt now."

Melanie nodded. She liked Harley a lot. That is, when she wasn't with Daddy ...

"How did you get out... ma'am?"

Harley chuckled. "Don't cha go 'en call me ma'am 'ere, babe, Mistah' Jay's not 'round." She looked from side to side just to check, the bells on her head jingling. "Okie dokie. So, school was good? That's great, babe!"

"Yeah, I guess Harley."

"Mel. Give me yah diary. Ah swear ah won't tell 'em." Melanie trusted Harley, but she also trusted Daddy before. That ended with a broken wrist and weeks of nightmares. She looked at Harley;s outstretched hand with dout. Then something told her to give her the book. Weather it was Harley's look of kindness, or because Mel needed someone to talk too, Mel slowly gave her the book from under her pillow. Harley thanked her and opened it to the page Mel pointed.

Harley started reading. Melanie saw her eyes scanning every word. "Harley please" she thought desperately, "please don't betray me..." After about ten minutes, Harley hugged her tightly. "Babe, I swear, if anyone evah hurts yah again ... I'll rough 'em up a _hell." _

Melanie hugged her back. Mel needed this. A pair of warm arms and a promise. She felt upper lip tremble and water form around her eyes. She tried to push they back, but then one slipped, then two, then three, then six. Pretty soon, she was bawling her eyes out. Harley rubbed comforting circles on her back and cooed, "It's a'rit, babe, I got chu. Promise."

Melanie's heart felt like hell. It was burning with sadness, pain, embarrassment... Also knowledge that this'll never happen again. Harley will fall over "Mistah Jay" and forget about Melanie's problems. She never comforted Melanie. She had learned in school that what Harley taught her was wrong. Harley made up stuff for Melanie to learn so she could be stupid, too.

Thank God for the internet, or she would've been as dumb as a doornail.

Melanie tried to savor this moment as long as her fragile heart could, but the mix of hysterical crying and the rubbing on her back made her sleep fast asleep in Harley's arms. She just wanted this day to end.

* * *

**Egh? Egh? What do yah think? Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did you pound your head against the wall screaming, "WHY AM I READING THIS PEICE OF CRAP?" Why don't you tell me in a review? Cus, Reviews = More chapters! **


	6. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHO'S BACK :D Yup, it's me IcyJade2007 with a BRAND NEW chapter of Forbidden Melanie! Yay! **

**So here's what you missed: Life happened, could only write drabbles for a while. THEN! I was looking up old documents and BAM! Forbidden Melanie showed up and I was like "Holy Shit I haven't updated this in forever! So here I am! :D **

**ENJOY! Sorry it's a little short, just wanted a fight chapter in here somewhere :P**

* * *

"Haha! You make it too easy, batty." Joker grinned and looked Batman dead in the eye.

Batman just squinted in reply.

"Com'mon, ain't you gonna say anything...!?"

Batman didn't move.

Joker frowned, eyes half closed. He mumbled, "FINE. Be boring." he yelled, "OH HARLEY!"

A voice shrieked, "COMIN' PUDDIN'!" Harley laughed and pulled two other chairs to the scene. One held Batgirl using different multi colored ropes, and the other held Robin. Holding him to chair was a blob of green goo. Joker laughed and sneered in Batgirl's face, "NOT SO TOUGH ARE YAH NOW, SWEETIE."

"DON'T call me sweetie you freak!" Batgirl screamed desperately before Harley taped her mouth shut with colorful duck tape. Robin growled under his breath, "Faggots..."

Joker whipped his head around, "What did you say, Blob?"

"Nothin'." Robin sneered back.

* * *

Up in the shadows, she sharpened her blades. "One day..." She growled, "One day you will pay for humiliating me in front of everyone." her thin bright pink lips curved into a smirk that would scare the living daylights out of the devil himself. "One day."

Back on the ground, Joker smiled. "Alright, let's just see how tough Birdy is." Joker nodded to Harley. She winked and skipped away into the darkness. Joker whizzed back around to Robin, "Let's try and see you break out of THIS one!"

She watched with her bright blue eyes as her plan was going perfectly.

Harley hummed "One two, Joker's comin' for you, three four, lock your Batcave door..."

She rolled her eyes. Stupid, dumb, and naive Harley. The girl in the darkness squinted. They'll see. They'll all see how powerful a girl in the darkness really is.

* * *

Harley skipped back to the team, swinging the plastic bucket in her grip. "Here yah go, puddin'." she said smiling her female charms smile. It had no effect on Joker, however, as he snatched the bucket from his girl. Harley just swooned. "Once this powder hits you, bub, the gel will solidify, and you'll be the ancient dance of Hokey Pokey!" He giggles and swung the bucket, "One! Two! THREE!" on three they swung the powder on him. Robin winced and Batgirl starved in horror as her team mate was about to taken for granite.

However, as the powder hit Robin, the gel started to become thinner and thinner, until it was a pool of green water around him. Robin smirked.

The girl in the dark grinned helplessly. It worked, as she knew it would. She replaced the hardening powder for thinner. Now it was time!

Melanie leaped out into the open and threw her knives at Batgirl before anyone noticed she was there. The knives sliced through the ropes and Batgirl jumped up and freed Batman. Robin shot up in the air and dove onto Joker. He punched his jaw. Joker growled and swiped at his head. Robin just missed it and swung his leg around to knock Joker on his ass. Robin wiped out his staff and pointed it at Joker's neck.

Meanwhile, Batman and Batgirl were dodging Harley's attacks. "MEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A" She cackled, "EAT BOMB BRATGIRL!" She pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it behind her back casually. Batgirl jumped up out of the way of the explosion. Harley went into the blackness and cackled again. Batgirl turned to her leader and said, "Where's the girl who freed me?"

"I don't know." Batman pushed Batgirl out of the way while an explosion blew him upwards. He shot his grabbling hook at a bar in the Warehouse. He grips the gun tightly as he regains balance. _I'm getting too old for this._

"HI!" Harley squealed, which made Batman jump inside. He, of course, didn't show it and swung his feet at her stomach. She fell in the boxed two stories down, and didn't get back up.

"Hmm hmm hmm..." Joker chuckled, "I'm ALWAYS one step ahead, birdy-brain."

Robin growled at the pet name. Joker grinned wider and wheezed "Haaaaaaaaa!" Then he whistled. "Oh boys!"

No one came.

"BOYS!" he growled, but nobody came. Robin shifted in humor.

Meanwhile in the henchmen green room, Melanie giggled and scrubbed the blood off of her knife. "Ugh, meat-heads." She giggled as she pulled her last knife from her father's henchmen's head. She looks around at the dead bodies surrounding her. "Whoa." She breathed.

"Whatever." Joker rolled his eyes, "Kill me. See if I care."

"No." Robin said, lifting his staff from his neck, "You're not worth the effort you ugly meat-sack." Instead, he kicked him hard in the skull, which knocked him out.

* * *

Batman handcuffed the two and hauled them to the door. He called the rest of his team over and talked to them.

"Alfred messaged Gordan to say where Joker is. He's coming in less then ten minutes. But, I need to make sure he doesn't escape like he did last time."

"I can't, Bruce, I have, uh, dance team tryouts! Yeah, dance team." She grinned to make it look more convincing. Batman looked like he rolled his eyes.

"I have a meeting to attend too, so Dick and I can't watch him."

_Dick? As in Richard Grayson?! _Melanie opened her eyes in shock… That means that Bruce Wayne is her hero! What! Melanie almost squealed and then realized she was in her Jess persona, so she didn't. She emerged from the room and sighed blissfully. She was going so close to her love, _so close. _

"I'll watch him."

Bruce locked his eyes on her as she walked out of the shadows. She had blond hair up in braids with bright green highlights. She had a purple leotard and bright green skirt. He wondered how that blended in the dark. Batgirl and Robin both reached for their weapons, but Bruce held up a hand to stop them.

"Who are you?" Bruce said sternly.

"My name is Jess. And I'm a friend." She replied, just as stern, "I look after him." She pulled out a bloody throwing knife and pointed it at his head.

Bruce nodded, satisfied. He motioned for the rest of his team to move out. Batgirl held her stomach as she knew this girl was just as insane as Joker. Robin looked back at her, and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

She felt an extreme PANG in her stomach as he did. Oh his smile was lovely…

Then minutes later, Jim Gordan's team came, picked up the two, and hauled them away. Melanie grinned, as she was alone in Joker's house with money to spend. She'd buy clothes, movies, _food…_ She rubbed her flat stomach.

She looked at the truck her "parents" were in. She peeped in fear as Joker's eyes met hers. He knows.

Oh no.

* * *

**You know the drill, but I'm going to say it anyway :) **

**Reviews=Happiness  
Happiness=Writing  
Writing=Quicker Updates  
Quicker Updates=Happiness for you! **

**And when your happy with a story you review it ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hullo! Welcome back and thanks for all those who reviewed =) Thanks for welcoming me back with those! =)**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Melanie took all the food that was in the kitchen and gobbled it all up. Without Daddy to hog it all and only giving her the straps leftover, she could eat whatever the heck she wanted! Oh, it felt so good… To do whatever she pleases without being punished!

She felt like a maniac. Eating ice cream without robbing a bank! Daddy would never approve… Oh wait, Daddy's not here! She giggled like mad and ripped open another carton of Cookie Dough. She let her pets out of the cages and fed them until they rolled over. She tickled them, she played fetch with them, and she fell down and slept on them.

The next day was Saturday, so she slept in. Her life was perfect now… They had left her millions of millions of dollars to spend however she wanted to. She could do anything she wanted to! She was free!

The next couple weeks went by the same, Mel would get up, make herself breakfast, go to school, do homework, watch TV, do whatever she wanted, and then go to bed early because you had school the next day, and Richard Grayson is in school. She loved him, almost as much as Jess loved that Robin kid.

See, Jess had become a split personality for her. Sometimes, she would hear Jess's squeaky loud voice in her mind in school or something. And when she out on Jess's costume she would _become _Jess. And Melanie would mumble inside _Jess's _mind when _Jess _took over. It's complicated.

One day, Melanie had come home from school and Jess whispered to her.

_You know, I haven't come out to play in a month! LEMME OUT! YOUR MIND IS BORING!_

"Hush, Jess, one day when I'm old enough to move and become a superhero in some other town I'll let you come out as a hero. Until then, please be quiet!" Jess never made a peep for three days.

Of course, Jess always kept Melanie company when the hyenas were sleeping or she was alone. That's what she loves about having Jess; you're never alone.

Never alone… Of course Mel was alone! She was by herself for most of the day! On the weekend, for spring break she was alone. Summer's creeping around the corner like a clown and what she going to do!? Sit around all day by herself!?

_Of course not, babe, you'll have me! Hee hee hee. _

Yup. By herself.

* * *

Up in her room. Mel paced back and forth. She had come up with a plan, thanks to her laptop and GPS, she had found out that Wayne Manor was not far from here. She would knock on the door, beg for mercy, and she would be accepted. No questions asked. But… there were a _ton _of other things that would interfer. Other villains, them turned her down… It was all too risky.

She stared out her window of the vast grey area that had been her home for 14 years.

Melanie nodded. She was getting out of here as soon as possible.

She picked out her school bag and stuffed it with little clothing, some crackers, and a juice box. She felt like a little kid. In the secret pouch, Melanie put her Jess tutu, black mask, and twenty throwing knives of different sizes. Just in case.

* * *

Just as Mel was about to leave-oh how she wanted to leave- something pricked on the back of her neck. She felt around, and picked a spit dart the shape of a rose thorn out of her neck. She growled in anger.

Jess burst her way through. Melanie's bright blue eyes transformed into the red eyes of Jess.

Poison Ivy was surprised the dart didn't knock the assassin out cold. Ah well, no matter. Ivy would fight her for her attention. Jess turned around and grinned, "Yah wanna play Poppy-Seed, LET"S RRRRRUMBLE!" She stomped on the ground and the two hyenas jumped out of the blackness. They jumped when two plants leaped out of the concrete and hissed at them. But Cute 'n Cuddly knew better. They shredded the plants apart with as much mercy as Joker himself.

Ivy shrugged it off, pulled up her Adam and Eve get up, and launched more plants at the assassin. Jess smirked and held the handles of two knives in each hand. With a slice here and a chop there, the plants were salad. She launched a knife at Ivy, but before it would hit her a vine blocked it, protecting it's precious master. It reached out to Jess and before she knew it, it was throwing her against the floor over and over again. Ivy stopped, saw how beaten up Jess was, and mocked her.

"Not so tough are yah, blondie. I know who you _really _are. And I'm going to tell your precious Dickie-Bird."

Jess turned back into Mel and gasped, "NO!"

"Yes, blondie. But I won't under ONE CONDITION…" She sat casually on top of a flower bed. Ivy snarled, "I want your knife."

Well. Melanie shrugged. That's not bad. Joker gave her well over a hundred, she could spare one. She blinked. Ivy already had it. Alright then.

Ivy bent it in half. "Boomerang. Might come in handy."

Melanie grinned. That's all she wanted? Psycho. At least Melanie's alive.

Ivy winked and left, leaving Melanie with a black eye, a broken wrist, and more bruises the peach dropped off a cliff.

Melanie clicked her tongue in annoyance. Now she could finally start her journey to Wayne Manner.

* * *

Once she got there, it had started raining. Sure, it helped with the sad-lost-puppy act, but it was a pain in the ass. Melanie rung the doorbell and collapsed. No acting needed. She was tired beyond belief. See, her plan was to look like a little lost girlsuffering from the crimes of Joker. Which she was, so she wasn't really lieing. She would be welcome into the arms of the Waynes, and have family. It was fullproof. Only this time she didn't have to act. She really was scared of Daddy coming back and murdering her. At least she would be safe here.

A stern looking bulter-type person opened the door, "Wayne Manor- Good gracious!" Mealnie looked up looking pathetic, "Please help me sir." She wimpered. No acting there, Melanie was terrified.

"Uh, hold on dear, MASTER BRUCE…"

The butler dashed off, leaving Melanie in the rain. Her wrist hurt, she was as good as dead, and she had no family. She started crying then. No acting necessary there, either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. Just wow.**

**I have had _sooooo _many fandom changes since this first came out.**

**But guess what? I'm updating because I'm that dedicated to my fans =)**

**SO recap: Joker and Harley get arrested, Melanie gets lonely, and goes to the Wayne Manor for shelter and company. Hampered by Poison Ivy for a moment, Melanie succeeds in going to her crush's house to live. Things look good for her, but as you know trouble seems to follow Melanie wherever she goes…**

* * *

Melanie grips her mug. Bruce leans back in his chair. Dick stares off into space. Alfred gets the coffee pot.

"So, what exactly happened again?" Bruce started, looking straight at Melanie. She gulped, put her hair behind her ear and started, "Um, well I was home all alone and the Joker just came and he-he kidnapped me but I got away, and I've been living at my, uh, cruel aunt's house Yea... But then, then Poison Ivy got me. But I got away again. I'm ok now, I just, ya know, wanted to come here… I don't know why…" Melanie suddenly felt very embarrassed. "I shouldn't even be here… Sorry for the interruption… I'll get my things-"

"No, no it's perfectly fine." Bruce started to get up to follow his guest. Melanie sat back down and pulled her blanket tighter. Bruce leaned forward and said in a gentle voice, "You're just scared and hurt. You knew that the Wayne Manor is a big house and that Bruce Wayne adopted that acrobat-"

"I'm right here!" Dick piped up. Bruce chuckled, "I know. Anyway, you knew that maybe I would let you come in, as well."

"Ye-yes!" Melanie said. The man seemed to have read her mind. Bruce settled down in his leather couch. "I thought so. Well, Mel-la-NIE-"

"It's pronounced Muh-LANE-nee." Mel shyly corrected him.

"Oh yes, Muh-lane-nee. Well you're welcome to stay for as long as you feel like. Wayne Manor is your home, now."

"Tha-thank you sir!" Melanie beamed and sipped some more of her warm hot chocolate. A home. The concept seemed so foreign to her, but now, a feeling as warm as her drink embraced her whole person.

She was at home.

* * *

"So, urm, this is the uh, this is your bedroom."

"oh wow!" Melanie breathed as she walked in, leaving Dick behind her. "This is amazing!" She squeaked. Dick chuckled. Melanie flopped down on her bed and started to sink into the cushion. She stuffed her face in a perfectly soft pillow. Oh this is fantastic! Melanie never felt more comfortable in her life. Dick started to laugh.

"What's the matter?" Melanie said awkwardly.

"Nothing. It just seems like you haven't seen a _bed _and _pillows _before."

_I haven't. Not as comfortable as these!_

"They're very nice." She simply said. Dick smiled. "I'll leave you alone, so you can unpack and stuff." Dick started to walk away, but then put his hand on the door frame and looked back, "Oh yea, and dinner's in an hour. Alfred's making baked chicken!"

"Delicious!" Melanie said, having no idea what that tasted like.

"Cool. I'll see yah, uh, soon."

"Goodbye, Dick."

Melanie waited until he walked away. Then she giggled like mad. "Oh this is wonderful Jess! Isn't he? He's so dreamy, look at when he smirks… Oh he's simply wonderful!…"

_Yea, like your socks after gym. Ick._

* * *

Melanie put her hair in a sloppy bun and went down for dinner. She could smell it from all the way up in here room and boy, it smelled like heaven.

"Ah, Master Bruce. We have an extra plate set up here, do we not?"

"We do, Alfred. Muh-lane-nee is joining us."

"Very good, Master Bruce. I hope she likes it here."

"I have a feeling she will."

Bruce turned his head and saw Dick running across the hall. The boy jumped, pushed himself off the railing, swung on the railing across the way, and landed straight in his seat. Alfred scoffed, "Charming."

"Dick behave yourself." Bruce hissed, "We have a guest."

"You know in three years she's not going to be a guest anymore, right?"

"Is it three years from now? No, so for now she's our guest."

"Alright, Bruce."

Melanie crept nervously along the railing, not making a noise or leaving a shadow. She was so nervous! In her ripped jeans and crappy purple t-shirt, was she underdressed? She silently walked down the stairs.

"…Now you will treat her with respect-"

"Hello everyone."

Everyone turned around surprised. "Oh why hello, Mistress Melanie. Please, sit down." Alfred said coolly. Melanie sat down in her chair, and Alfred pushed her in.

Bruce and Dick stared at each other in shock. Bruce usually could here a fly buzzing from across the living room, but this girl sneaked by him from ten feet away. Dick shrugged as Bruce slowly turned around.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Melanie." Bruce smiled and bowed his head. Dick put his fist in his cheek and twirled his fork. Bruce kicked him.

"Ah! Yeah, yea it's great to have to have you here." Dick repeated. Melanie giggled. He was too adorable… She stared at his face, keeping a poker face on the outside but grinning helplessly inside. She imagined him saving her from Joker, walking together in the snow, under the mistletoe-

"Dinner is served." Alfred said as he put down the pot. Dick licked his lips while Bruce got the knife and fork. Melanie almost drooled this delicacy looked so amazing…

Alfred put down bread, butter, salad and other food stuffs. Melanie couldn't believe it. She was in paradise. Joker usually cooked and let Melanie have the scraps, if any. They were usually the crust of bread, or the bare potato skins. If she was lucky, some fat leftover on the bones.

But no, Bruce put a slice of chicken in her plate and it was _all for her. _Every bite she took was a reminder that she'll never see his face again, nor have to put up with his beating, her starvation, her depression…

Dinner was over too fast. Melanie ate until she was about to explode. Dick raised his eyebrows at her as she finished her thirds.

There was something _very _peculiar about this girl. First, she randomly shows up at school one day. _Nobody _simply _moves _to Gotham Center. Second, she shows up at his house! That certainly was _not _normal.

Dick shook his head. The Joker has scarred her family forever, just like Tony scarred his…

Maybe they aren't so different after all.

Dick chuckled again and looked at the thrill and happiness in Melanie's eyes when Alfred set down his infamous chocolate cake. Yes, there was something very peculiar about this girl.

But she _was _pretty cute.

* * *

Melanie extended her arms and jumped. She ran to the side and did a back hand spring mixed with a flip and ended with a tumble. The girls cheered as Melanie stood up again.

"OMG Mel you're so amazing!"

"Teach me! Teach me!"

"Let's do it again!"

Melanie beamed. Football players winked as they jogged by. Melanie blew a kiss to one of them, an empty gesture but still it fun seeing them get distracted. Melanie giggled. Being popular was fun.

The school bell rang and everyone ran to go to their lockers and hurry home. Friday was the best day of the week! Mel ran back with them, but paused to wait for Dick.

"Hey Mel!"

"Hey Dick!" She smiled and walked with him. Dick tried to focus on the fact that her hair was in a tight ponytail and not that skirt had been rolled three times.

"Heh heh, say Dick this afternoon can you help me study Hungarian? Our teachers is such a pig! He gave me _so _many dirty looks after I pronounced 'My name is Melanie' wrong!"

"Ye-yeah! What a jerk." Dick said and put his hand in his hair. Melanie giggled. "Yeah, uh, well I'll wait for you in the Lobby! See you soon Dick!" she said as she bounced away.

Dick sighed happily. He watched her bounce happily into school, ignoring the jocks and other boys as they stared at her like a piece of meat. Dick huffed. She deserved better then that. She deserved someone who knew her well, would treat her kindly, and would always be there for her… like him…

Dick stopped dead. _What the hell did I just say? _

He gulped. No! It's just not right! Melanie _lived _with him! They're more like brother and sister. Oh God, what would they say if they actually got together! Rumors would fly around like crazy. he would be called a slut. Mel would be called a whore. The very thought of someone hurting Mel made him angry.

Wait, they weren't even dating! Why was he thinking this!?

Wait! He didn't even _like _her! Why was he thinking about _dating _her!

It seemed like this was going to be a _very _awkward afternoon.

* * *

Bruce sat at his computer. This girl, Muh-Lane-Nee, was very strange, very strange indeed.

He had her school photo up on his screen. Next to it, were different Gothem citizens. His Bat-Computer was to set to match her face with another face, to see who this girl _really _was. Of course he didn't believe that sally-sob-story. Not. One. Bit.

Bruce closed his eyes and let his mind wander as his computer did the work for him.

Jess Der…

That girl said she was a friend, yet she worked for Joker. He remembered her body aiming a knife at Joker's head. He shut his eyes closer, to see every detail. The girl had blond hair, tiny frame, but her bust was bigger then Melanie's…

He shook his head. No, they couldn't be. Anyway, he set his mind to the knife in her hand. It was sparkly, silver, with drops of blood. Some were fresh, some were crusted on there…

He remembers Joker's thugs not coming. He remembers a shadow leaping towards the boxes as Joker was calling them. He focused his memory on the shadow. He saw two wavy strands, it was hard to make out what is was… Then he focused on top. Two silver slits. Bruce opened his eyes. Of course! The strands were her hair in pigtails and the two slits were her eyes. That Jess Der had slaughtered Joker's thugs!

So she _was _a friend…

More or less.

Bruce eyed the computer as face after face was rejected. None of these people were Melanie. Suddenly, Bruce had an idea. It was a crazy, mad, impossible idea. He hacked into Gordan's police file and looked up Joker's profile.

There she was! Her mug shot was right next to Harley's. She's good. There's only one picture. Yes, Bruce remembers that thick black eyeliner and purple leotard well. He knew that deadly smirk anywhere.

He copied that picture, exited the file, and pasted Jess's mug shot right into the matching system. The scanner outlined her face shape, eyes, mouth, it projected her cheek bones and the length of her lashes. It measured everything from the height of her nose to the radius of her pupils.

Bruce shook his head. This was a waste of time. However, the computer took longer then usual, which means it has a lead… No, it did the same thing with Melanie being compared to Annie Gold. The computer noticed a thinning in the face paint and compared the skin color to his guest's. This was crazy! How could that shy, helpless little girl possibly be an assassin-

Bruce stood up. _Oh God oh God oh God_. Bruce felt sick to his stomach. His blue eyes opened wider. Of course, on the outside he still looked relatively calm. But on the inside, all hell was breaking loose.

For once in his life, Bruce Wayne didn't know what to do.

He walked away from his computer, leaving it on so the green light flashed and the obnoxious _bing_ echoed throughout the Bat-cave.

Bing! MATCH FOUND. Bing! MATCH FOUND. Bing! MATCH FOUND.


End file.
